The Priestly Princess and The Smiting Dragon
by hessan
Summary: Epic adventure inspired by Manga chapters #41 though #43 “Dragon and Princess.” Starts after Orihime defeats the hollow with her newfound powers and generally follows the manga plotline. Semi-AU combining Bleach with Japanese Mythology. Tatsuki x Orihime
1. Chapter 1 Aftermath

This is an alternate scene that takes place immediately after Orihime defeats the hollow when she discovers her powers. The title came from Aizen's later comment (in chapter #240) that Orihime possesses "a power that trespasses on God's territory" and a power I'm previewing here to give Tatsuki in an upcoming fanfic.

As expected, I do not own Bleach, Bleach owns me.

Chapter 1- Aftermath

Orihime winced as the dying wails of the hollow continued to echo though her head. She had never killed anything in her life, so even this, despite her anger and the necessity of it all, seemed to … hurt. She had never felt so drained in her life. No mater how hard she tried she just couldn't catch her breath. The world began to swirl and loose it's color.

"I… pant… did it?"

The spirits of the Shun Shun Rikka buzzed around her concerned. They could feel her strength waning.

Shun'o hovered directly in front of Orihime. "It's time for us to return. Hold out your hand."

As Orihime did what she was told, the Shun Shun Rikka came together and the hairpins fell into her hand. She let out a sigh; she could finally breath deeply now.

She surveyed the scene around her as she put her hairpins back in. The ruins of the shattered windows, her unconscious schoolmates scattered about… How on Earth was she going to explain all this? The only other person who really knew what had happened was…

"Tatsuki-chan!"

Orihime rushed to her friend's side and kneeled down to examine her. She appeared fine, peaceful. She was breathing and there was not a single scratch on her. Even her uniform had been restored to its original condition. Why did her friend have to go though all that? Orihime couldn't help crying.

* * *

Tatsuki was slowly slipping back into consciousness. Mentally checking herself, she found nothing wrong. _Strange, wasn't I almost dead just now?_ She felt drops of water hit her face. _Shoot, is it beginning to rain?_ She opened her eyes and was confronted with a crying Orihime. Her uniform was torn off of her right shoulder, leaving her upper chest and bra exposed, and there were scrapes and slight bruises on her face from the rough handling of the possessed students.

"Oi, Hime. I'm not dead yet." Tatsuki was surprised at how weak her voice sounded.

Orihime couldn't help but chuckle at the comment and sniffed. "I know, but…"

Then Tatsuki remembered why she had been laid up in the first place. "Is it…?"

Orihime just nodded.

Tatsuki looked at her concerned. "Are you all right?"

Orihime lied. "I'm fine." She could feel the bruise slowly forming from when Tatsuki was forced to kick her in the stomach and she was SO tired. Her trashed uniform just added to her disheveled appearance.

Tatsuki placed a hand on her bare shoulder. "Come on, while we still have the energy, let's get inside where you can lie down,"

Orihime could only look down at the hand as her heart fluttered. "Sure!" She strangely didn't feel so tired anymore.

Leaning against one another, they slowly managed to get up and make their way to the back door of the school building. Just before the door closed behind them Tatsuki could have sworn she heard the faint clomping of wooden sandals…

* * *

Things are about to get interesting in chapter #2. Please Read and Review! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Serpent Stirs

Chapter 2- The Serpent Stirs

This chapter brought to you by "You are the One" by Clannad. Don't ask why, but listening to the song caused all of this just popped into my head.

Anyway, yes, I do not own Bleach and never will.

* * *

Luckly for them, the nurse's station was on the first floor. Stumbling in the door, they noticed that most of the room and the beds were covered with glass from the windows. Tatsuki guided Orihime over to a clean bed along the near wall between the nurse's desk and the medicine cabinet. Orihime involuntarily groaned as she stiffly stretched out on the bed.

Tatsuki looked at her, concerned. "Do you want some painkillers?"

Orihime just nodded. Tatsuki started to dig around in the cabinet for the appropriate medication.

Orihime couldn't help staring at her friend's well-toned butt and her fingers began to itch with the urge to go and touch it. Realizing this she covered her eyes and began violently shaking her head. _What's wrong with me? First her hand and now this… Argh, I'm loosing it!_

"Ahem"

Orihime uncovered her eyes to see Tatsuki holding the pills and a cup and looking at her funny.

"That was that you were muttering about, something about a 'bad girl'?"

Orihime panicked._ Oh, curry-coated walnuts, I said something! What do I do now?_

For once, Orihime's imagination failed her. Looking at Tatsuki was not helping her previous mood.

""Ahh… Er… Eh… Oh, nevermind."

To break the moment, Orihime took the pills dry, hoping that the bitterness would have the same effect as a cold shower.

Attributing her friend's strange antics to sheer exhaustion, Tatsuki just shook her head and drank the water herself. After successfully shooting the cup in the trashcan, she sat in the nurse's rolling office chair and scooted over next to the bed. Orihime had already managed to pass out.

"My brave Hime…"

Tatsuki brushed back a stray hair from her friend's sleeping face. She then leaned over getting closer, ever so close to that beautiful face when the door opened.

Tatsuki quickly stood up, causing the chair to go skidding across the room. Two men walked it. The one leading the way was blond, scruffy and wore a hat that shielded his eyes in shadow. He also carried a cane and wore a black cloak.

The man who followed in had to duck in the door. He was massive in both height and build and had a body over one shoulder.

"Who… What… Is that Chad?"

It was the scruffy bucket hat man that spoke, breaking out a fan that he held in front of his mouth. "Come now young lady, calm down. You've been though a lot today, you know."

"I don't care, why are you here and why do you have Chad?"

"Your friends are injured, no? We are here to help so if you would just please…"

Tatsuki entered a fighting pose. "Well, I don't like the looks of you, so I'm afraid that you are going to have to take her from me with force."

The big dude put Chad down and began walking towards the defiant Tatsuki. She gulped. _This guy is gunna rip me apart! Well, there is no avoiding it now…_

She changed her pose and took a deep breath. Thoes that could have seen it would have noticed spiritual energy beginning to lick at her flesh like fire. Charging forward, Tatsuki put everything behind a single punch to the gut.

BOOM!!!

The sound left them all with ringing in their ears and Orihime, now awake, standing on top of the bed in a panic. The scruffy hat man just stood there as his partner was slowly detaching himself from the ruin that used to be the classroom next door.

"Ta… Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime's voice was tinged with fear as she tentatively approached her friend. However, it wasn't Tatsuki herself that was the object of that fear. Tatsuki looked down at her hand…

Or at least she thought it was her hand. It was a hand, but it was wickedly clawed and covered with the finest silver scales running halfway up her forearm. She clinched and unclenched her hand several times; it moved like her real hand. Orihime touched the hand and looked in surprise at Tatsuki over the sensation of scales. It caused Tatsuki to shiver, not because Orihime's hand was cold, but because it felt like her friend had just touched her soul.

The big man came back in the room through the gaping hole. Scruffy hat man glanced at him and flipped his fan shut. "Well, it looks like we have one more…"

* * *

00 Will Orihime continue feeling hot and heavy over Tatsuki? Does Tatsuki return her feelings? Is Tatsuki turning in to a lizard? How will this effect their relationship? Review and tune in next time to find out! 


	3. Chapter 3 A New World

Chapter 3- A New World

Hessan: Well, I initially didn't want to do it, but this seems like such a good beginning, I'm going to use it to preview more of my later epic. As a result, we get a new OC!

Kyoraku-Taicho: Oh! Are they stunning?

Hessan: Sorry, no cute girls, maybe later.

Kyoraku-Taicho: REALLY!

Hessan: You hopleless letcher. I do not own Bleach.

* * *

He couldn't help his feelings of elation. Both of their reiatsus had been sensed. He remembered back to the meeting he had with the Lord Chi

"_Now remember, this is more than just a reunion. There is serious business to attend to."_

Seriously, the Lord Chi could be such a stick in the mud. Of course he was taking all of this seriously, but it wasn't exactly like a regular business trip either. The young man opened the door to his quarters. Once he had gotten together a few things, he would be on his way.

* * *

Orihime started to roll about in her sleep. "Huh? Well yes, I would like that. Ah… Tatsuki-chan. Hehe! Stop it, that tickles. I SAID STOP IT TATSUKI-CHAN!"

CHRUNCH!

Tatsuki quickly sat up quick like a horse out of the gates, a little bleary-eyed. "Waz-I-do?"

Chad meanwhile was holding his now bleeding nose that had the misfortune of meeting Orihime's incredibly hard skull. Orihime looked at him bright and perky.

"Oh! Good morning Chad."

Chad tried to speak though the blood. "Goob Borning. I heard you moaning in your sleep. What where you dreaming about?"

Orihime looked at Chad, then at Tatsuki, who was looking at her inquisitively, and the looked back at Chad.

She then said bashfully, ""I can't tell you. It's a secret."

They all sat there though an awkward moment before Tatsuki broke it, looking about the room. She noticed her hand had returned to normal. _Well, that's a relief_. She didn't want to have to go her whole life wearing a glove.

"So, where are we Chad? This clearly is not the school…"

Chad removed the hand from his nose now that the bleeding had stopped.

You don't remember? I'm not surprised He told me that you both passed out almost as soon as you got here."

Tatsuki looked at him in confusion. "He?'

"So, you both are finally awake…"

Tatsiky looked at the Scruffy Hat man entering the room. "You!?!"

Chad sat looked up impatiently. "Come on, they are both awake now. Let's here the rest of the story. Why so we suddenly have these strange powers and what do they have to do with Ichigo?

Orihime and Tatsuki looked at each other and said in unison, "Ichigo?"

* * *

Urahara couldn't help but despair slightly. He had explained all of this twice not and none of is seemed to be getting though, especially to the tough girl.

Tatsuki just shook her head. "I'm sorry, but thus all just seems so… out there. Where do we fit in?"

Urahara clapped her hands together._ Ah good, maybe it has been getting though._ "Well now, that the question, isn't it? Now, come."

Orihime looked up from her thoughts. "Wait a sec…"

Urahara got up and started to walk though the front door of his shop.

"You want proof? Come see for yourself the world you are about to step into and the enemy you have to fight."

The trio was on their way out of the store when a figure suddenly appeared in front of Urahara. It was dressed in a navy blue kimono with a golden dragon embroidered on it with matching blue hakama. Around his forehead was a red hairband, somewhat managing his shoulder-length. black, smooth hair. A white obi, white nagajuban and black tabi boots finished off his appearance.

"Urahara-san! Are you aware of what you are doing!" The figure was clearly enraged; his eyes glowed red as blood and his face was twisted and snarling, almost bestial.

Urahara stumbled back a bit and held his arm up at the figure's reiatsu, it seemed to glow golden, just on the verge of visiblity. "R…R…Ryuu?"

The man looked over the trio still in the store, who had began to cower in the shadows a bit. Orihime clung to Tatsuki as if her life depended on it, scared witless. Chad had retreated a bit into the room, shielding his eyes. Only Tatsuki stood defiant and unmoved. She had no idea why, but she felt like this person would never hurt her.

The man made eye contact with her and the reitsu, the anger, faded in a flash. He looked down as if embarrassed and his features returned to normal.

Urahara shook his head. "But Ryuu, you're supposed to be…"

The man sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time to explain. May I use your shop while you are out Urahara-san?"

"Well, yes of course" Urahara was still baffled, but his thought returned to his charges. "Well, let's go."

Chad and Urahara walked past the man without a second glance. As Tatsuki tried to pass him with Orihime still attached to her arm, he put a hand on her shoulder. Tatsuki looked up at him. He was still looking down at the same patch of ground.

"I need to talk with you."

She looked down at Orihime, who was looking at the man with honest fear, but also curiosity.

"Orihime…"

"It's ok, don't worry about me. I'll just… go join them."

She pointed over after the others and then ran off after.

The man sighed as he after at Orihime disappearing around a corner.

"Come… I'm afraid I don't know your name…"

"Arisawa Tatsuki."

"Ah, well Arisawa-san, shall we go in? I'll fix tea."

Tatsuki noticed that he finally looked her in the eyes again. Suddenly her mouth was dry from anticipation of… what?

"I'd like that."

* * *

Orihime ran and ran and ran. She couldn't get that image out of her head. When Tatsuki looked down at her, the man looked at Tatsuki with such tenderness, such…

Orihime caught up with the others before she could continue that train of thought.

* * *

Hessan: Who is this newcomer? What does this mean for everyone? Tune in later and find out!

Kyoraku-Taicho: Review please. He might include more pretty ladies.

Hessan: Why don't you bother one of your current confidants?

Kyoraku-Taicho: Oh, good idea. Nanao-chan! (disappears)

Hessan: I should have kept my mouth shut. Now I'm gunna get it.

Notes: If you want a reference to "Ryuu's" appearance, his face looks like Sun Ce from_Dynasty Warriors_ (specifically DW 4 Hyper) without facial hair.


	4. Chapter 4 Revelation

Chapter 4 Revelation

I know I said this is a TatsuHime and not much had been going on that front, at least on the surface, but I swear it will soon enough. Trust me!

I don't own Bleach. It's bad for your health… like smoking. First it's one, then two, then it's a pack a day. Except Bleach won't give you cancer, so who cares!

* * *

Tatsuki sat in Urahara's back room. She couldn't help this feeling of dread at possible revelations in the very near future.

The man came into the room carrying a tray with the tea bowls and kettle of water. Placing it between him he sat down across from Tatsuki preparing her tea. She spoke up after a second.

"Um… I'm afraid I don't know what to call you."

He handed her her tea.

"My name is Kiryuu Tensenku, but others like Urahara know me as Ryuu. You may call me what you will."(1)

He began pouring his own tea.

"Very well… Ryuu-san…"

He put down the kettle and put up a hand to stop her with a slight smile on his face. "If you are going to call me by that nickname, at least drop the title."

Taking a sip from his tea, he continued.

"If you don't mind, I have a question for you."

"Go ahead?"

"What were the circumstances of your power revealing itself and how did it manifest itself?"

Tatsuki took a sip of her tea and took a deep breath before starting, gathering her thoughts.

"Well, it all started after Orihime and I were attacked by a hollow…"

Ryuu cocked an eyebrow at that comment.

Tatsuki paused a moment in confusion before realizing why he did that. "Oh! Orihime is the girl that left with the others."

Ryuu stated, half to himself, half to his tea, "Hmm, interesting."

Tatsuki paused for a second before continuing. "Anyway, so Orihime had just defeated had just finished off a hollow and Urahara and the big guy came to take Orihime away. I didn't know why, so I refused to let them take her. Well, the big guy came to take her anyway, so I punched him. As a result, he flew into the next room and my hand turned all scaly and silver."

Ryuu nodded his head. "Just as I thought." He stood up and walked over a small table in the corner. Taking off his kimono, he carefully folded the garment and laid it upon it. She was about to ask what he was doing when she gasped in surprise when she saw what was on his nagajuban.(2)

"Beautiful…"

It was a dragon matching the one on his kimono, but in the purest silver and blight blue eyes. It was clutching an unfurled fan to its chest with a coral six-pedaled Hibiscus on it.

"You like it?" He smiled at her over his shoulder as she continued to take in the extreme detail of it. "It's you."

It took a second for his comment to register. "Wait, what?"

Ryuu returned to his seat. "Let me show you something." Holding out his forearm, his eyes seemed to redden for a second. A golden light began to gather around his arm, blocking it from sight. Then the light cleared, revealing a hand just like Tatsuki's was, just scaled with brilliant gold. Tatsuki held out a hand looking at him for permission. After he nodded she touched it. It felt just like hers.

"But how did you know?"

"Because your spirit is my twin."

Tatsuki jumped up and started pacing around the room. "Wait, how is that possible... this isn't possible... it's a trick... it has to be"

Ryuu got up and grabbed hold of her to stop her pacing. "Tsuin… Tatsuki… snap out of it!"(3)

SMACK

After taking a second, blinking, she looked down embarrassed. She muttered, "I'm sorry."

He embraced her. "No, it's my fault. This was too much for you to cope for in one day."

Tatsuki looked like she was about ready to start yelling at him.

Ryuu slipped out of the embrace and held her by her shoulders. "Hey, everyone has a limit. From now on, we'll take it one step at a time, ok?"

She nodded.

"In the mean time, please take this." He pulled a necklace seemingly out of his obi. It was a simple hemp rope with a jade medallion on it. The medallion was a pair of dragons wrapping around a yin-yang.

She could only smile. Somehow, she knew that he was telling the truth and that the rest would come with time.

* * *

The next day Tatsuki and the girls were finishing lunch under a tree in the school yard. Things had just calmed down from the brouhaha that occurred after Natsui Mahana asked Rukia about her feelings involving Ichigo, but the bell rang to bring them inside. Orihime stopped Tatsuki before she left with the others.

"What happened the yesterday with…"

Tatsuki placed her hand on the medallion that her brother gave her. "Oh, Ryuu? We talked about my powers… why?"

Orihime looked at her friend in disbelief. "That's all, huh?"

Tatsuki was taken aback at her tone. "Wha… What did you think happened?"

Orihime just whimpered and than ran towards the school.

Tatsuki started after her. "Orihime… wait!"

Realizing the futility of it all, she stopped.

I know this is likely going to be hard for you, but I need you to not tell anyone else what I've told you. I have a couple of other confessions to make before it's safe for that yet.

Hearing Ryuu's words ringing in her ears, it took everything she had to stop from turning the tree into kindling. That's the last thing she needed, a scene. Instead she took a deep breath and went inside.

* * *

Ryuu and Urahara where sitting at the table in his shop enjoying a rare drink.

"You seem to be happy with yourself Ryuu."

"Let's just say I've gotten a major weight off my shoulders. Oh… Speaking of weights…"

Ryuu was interrupted by the door opening. Uyrru popped her head in. "Kisuke-san, Ryuu-san, a kitty…"

They both got up. "Ah good, I can tell both of you."

* * *

A pair of shimigami seemingly stand in midair watching a girl run down a darkened street.

"Rukia Kuchiki, we found you!"

* * *

Next time, Preparations and Confessions! Please Read and Review!

Notes:

1- If my translation is correct, this comes out roughly as 'Golden dragon, Heavenly herald'

2- A nagajuban is a type of under-kimono

3- Tsuin - twin


	5. Chapter 5 Confessions

Chapter 5 Confessions

Hessan: Warning! The following product contains Bleach. Bleach may cause insomnia, self-loathing, egomania, hallucinations, changing hair color, fear of cherry blossoms, obsession with black kimonos, or the sudden urge to yell "bankai" in public places.

Ryuu: Umm, that's the wrong disclaimer…

Hessan: Just shut up, they won't notice. Also, this chapter is going to be longer than the others because of exposition. I apologize ahead of time.

* * *

_The temple was dark and filled with the overpowering scent of burning essence. Ryuu sat in front a woman dressed like a priestess. She sat meditating, chanting, her eyes half closed. Anyone who knew her would have said that it was Orihime, except that she had a six-pedaled hibiscus tucked behind her right ear._

_The priestess suddenly gasped and closed her eyes. When they opened a second later, they were unfocused and her face was blank of all expression._

_Ryuu leaned forward slightly. "Hahaeu?"(1)_

_The priestess's mannerisms and facial expression changed. She smiled lovingly, looking at Ryuu and tilting her head slightly to the side. _

"_Well, this is a pleasant surprise."_

_Ryuu smiled as well, despite the seriousness of the council to come. "It's not exactly like we get to talk often."_

_The possessed priest nodded in understanding. "I believe that there is a question you want answered."_

_There was no inquiry in her statement. The kami__ already knew Ryuu's heart. (2)  
_

_"Soon, you will find twelve companions and together you will found a fortress in the land of souls…"_

_Ryuu nodded. "That much I have seen."_

_She held up a finger to emphasize her point. "But, a time will come when you have to return. The celestial balance demands it. You have no choice."_

_They sat in a solemn silence for a moment._

"_I am afraid it is time."_

_She held out her arms and embraced her son. As soon as they had parted, the priestess's eyes fluttered and her chin rested on her chest._

_Without looking up she asked, "Did you get your answer?" The priestess had returned to herself._

"_My fate is tied to the Sight." _

Ryuu woke up gasping as if surfacing for air. His skin was clammy and he was covered in sweat. Getting up to get a drink from the kitchen, he mumbled to himself, "It is time."

* * *

Orihime and Chad were confronted with an unusual situation. They were offered training so they could go to soul society… by a talking cat. Before they accepted Orihime asked, "Yourichi-san? Are you going to ask Tatsuki-chan as well?" 

The cat nodded negatively. "No. Ryuu-san is going to handle her training since they have similar powers"

After training that day, Orihime went straight to the Urahara Shoten.

"Inoue-san, what a pleasant surprise! How my I help you?"

"Excuse me Urahara-san, is Ryuu-san here?"

His face darkened and simply pointed at the door to the back room.

Orihime slid the door open and immediately closed it behind her. Turning around, she confronted with a Ryuu just wearing a pair of slacks, showing off a very buff and scarred upper body. Anyone else may have been intimidated, but Orihime was on a mission.

He looked concerned. "Can I help you Inoue-san?

Orihime took a deep breath before continuing, angrily. "Why? You knew they were going to come for Rukia-chan, why didn't you do anything?"

Ryuu's face became sad and he turned away. "They are reasons that you could not understand with the knowledge you currently possess."

Orihime was put off by that statement, but kept driving on to the real reason why she was here. "Then why are you taking Tatsuki-chan away from me too?"

Ryuu looked utterly baffled. "Taking away…?"

This just infuriated Orihime even more. "She's always in with you. I… I… why? SHE'S NOT YOURS!"

"Is it wrong for me to want to spend time with my sister!"

"Yes it's wrong because she's mi… Wait… sister?" Orihime's expression went blank.

Ryuu couldn't help but burst out laughing at the situation. Orihime just got irritated by this.

"What's so funny?"

"You thought that I was seeing Tatsuki…"

"You mean your not…"

"No! I'm her brother. Well, not biologically, but… Listen, are you doing anything tonight."

Orihime was still trying to catch up. "Bro... oh, no."

"Just come tonight with Tatsuki and I'll explain everything. To both of you."

* * *

Again, Ryuu was preparing tea for the three of them seated in the back room of the Urahara Shoten. Orihime and Tatsuki looked at each other in nervous anticipation at what was to come. Ryuu took a sip of his tea and a deep breath before beginning. 

"As both of you now know, I am Tatsuki's spiritual twin. What you don't know is how or why any of this is possible. I will try to be as clear as I can, but some of this is complex and not fully understood by sages, much less me. But first, I must tell you a story."

"Long ago, the great kami Amaterasu and Susano'o were bitter rivals.(2) One day, they decided to settle their dispute once and for all though a competition of divine procreation. Taking a precious item from the other they chewed them up and created a mist. Susano'o's mist created five beings that would become guardians of the heavens. Amaterasu's mist created three beings that would later be the guardians of what would become Japan."

"Refusing to concede to the other, the two kami resumed their bickering, so they did not notice when some of the mist mingled and drifted down to the Earth. There, it created two more beings, The Celestial Dragon and the Thunder Dragon."

Ryuu paused to take another sip and allowed what he had just said sink in before continuing.

"They were small and inconspicuous, so they managed to wander the countryside undetected until they stumbled upon a small village, not far from here. Seeing from afar the way the people lived and the children playing, they grew a longing for friendship. Transforming into children, the dragon pair went to meet the villagers. Before they made it to the village itself, they encountered a girl who was being chased after by several other young ones. The Thunder Dragon was quick to action and defeated the attackers single-handedly."

"Despite their disguise, the girl recognized their true nature, because she was a novice priestess of Amaterasu and also had a secret past, though not even she knew it yet. Promising to keep their secret, the girl took the pair to her family and introduced them as orphans from a neighboring village. The father took pity on them and took them in. The dragon pair was surprised to find out that their new benefactor was the local chieftain and the girl they meet was a princess."

"Though it was not her name, the girl was called Orihime by the people to differentiate her from her more vain and aloof sister.(3) She was caring and helped the people as much as she could. Eventually, the three of them grew up together and Orihime became the priestess of Amaterasu. It was then that she learned from her Lady that she was her daughter, one of the guardians of the Earth."

"The three, now young adults, lived at the shrine and the villagers became distant to them, fearing them almost because of the spreading rumors of their growing power. That was when the Celestial Dragon started receiving visions. With the assistance of Orihime, he took council with their hahaeu Amaterasu and found that he had the Sight. He was seeing the future, the past, other places... It was clear from his visions that he had to go on a quest. So, after much soul searching, he departed with twelve human companions to an unknown land."

"The Celestial Dragon would not return see Orihime and the Thunder Dragon for many years. When he did return to the shrine, he found that it had been abandoned and a pair unmarked stones now rested by the gate under the shade of a hibiscus bush."

Orihime gasped. "What happened to them?"

"I never found out. All I knew is that they were no longer in the land of the living."

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at his slip as Ryuu mentally hit himself. "Ok, I understand that you are the Celestial Dragon and I'm the Thunder Dragon, but how could I die and, well… still be."

"When we transformed ourselves, we weren't just take the shape of human children. We_became_ human. We became mortal. However, when I left, I abandoned my human form and returned to my original, spirit form. You and Orihime did not and thus entered the human cycle of reincarnation which is why you are here in human form with no knowledge of the past I just described."

Tatsuki nodded. This was all making a kind of scary sense.

Orihime looked amazed at Tatsuki. _My best friend was the child of a kami!?! Albeit, it was another life and a long time ago, but still…_ Then she realized something. "Umm… Ryuu-san, what happened to the priestess?"

Ryuu sighed and ran his finger in the air in front of him. Both Tatsuki and Orihime looked on amazed as his hand vanished where he had run is finger, as if he had reached into an invisible bag. He handed Orihime what he pulled out.

It was a painting on a shingle of bamboo. The wood had then been inset into a larger, stained piece, protecting it like a picture frame. What Orihime and Tatsuki was staring at was not the construction. The painting was a black and white bust portrait of a woman. A woman who looked just like Orihime, right down to the long, flowing hair. Tucked behind her right ear was a six-pedaled hibiscus blossom, the bright pink-coral only color used in the whole painting.

Tatsuki recognized the style of the artwork. It was obviously very old and seemed Chinese inspired. "I made this, didn't I?" Ryuu just nodded.

Orihime still stared down. She slowly put a hand on her hairclip, her other hand running over the flower in the painting on her lap.

* * *

Both Tatsuki and Orihime were ushered out into the night by Urahara. They walked side by side silently until Tatsuki stopped at a street corner. 

She looked at the ground. "Listen… I want to apologize for not telling you anything. Oh, this is all my fault!"

Orihime ran her hand down the side of Tatsuki's face. Then, placing her hand under her chin forcing Tatsuki to look at her. "No, it's my fault. I saw what wasn't there and in my jealousy, I hurt you."

"but…"

"No, you listen. What's done is done. Let's just pick up were we left off, ok?"

Tatsuki nodded and they resumed walking, hand in hand.

"So, Tatsuki…"

"Yea"

"You got anything going on tomorrow after your training? You could come over and watch a movie and … all that."

Tatsuki smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

Wow, that was long! I know I said this was a TatsuHime, but it's turning into a TatsuHime-plus-one-OC-centric epic. In any case, the next chapter will be almost exclusively TatsuHime, so celebrate! Please Read and Review and ask your questions! 

Stay tuned for the next chapter in our tale: Sleepover

1- hahaeu- a polite term used in pre-Meiji Japan by samurai and nobles, translates as "mother"

2- kami- a term used to describe spirits or deities in the Shinto religion. Amaterasu is the kami of the sun and Susano'o the kami of the ocean.

3- Orihime translates as "weaving princess", reference to the princess being worldly and "of the people"


	6. Chapter 6 A Spark in the Night

Chapter 6 – A Spark in the Night

* * *

Orihime was very glad that she was not prone to nosebleeds. Tatsuki was standing over in front of Ryuu. Orihime wasn't sure what they were doing, but at this point she really didn't care.

Because of the potential destructive power, Ryuu had decided to keep Tatsuki separate from the other teens, but Mr. Yoruichi let the others go early. Partly out of curiosity and partly because of their prior agreement, Orihime went to watch the end of their practice in a massive, empty lot from a little dirt hill.

Needless to say, she wasn't very disappointed. Tatsuki was just wearing a black sports bra and the pants to her karate gi, showing her well-toned abs and arms. Ryuu was likewise wearing only a black hakama. The pair took fighting stances and suddenly it seemed all she could see was a flesh-toned, silver, gold, black, and white blur.

* * *

Tatsuki struck out with her claws only to have them batted aside by her brother. She was forced to retreat a bit. 

Ryuu smirked and entered an aikido stance. "Come on Tatsu. Give me your best. You've been holding back."

She shook her head and spat back. "Bring that mug over here. I need to knock something off it."

Ryuu feinted and Tatsuki fell for it, putting a punch where his would have been. Taking his sparing partner's arm, he hurtled her across the lot.

* * *

Orihime gasped and took a step forward as she saw a silver streak make its way over towards her. Then the dirt crumbled her and she went rolling down the hill.

* * *

Tatsuki finally slid to a stop and looked up at the gold figure coming down at her… holding a sword. "Oh crap." She closed her eyes expecting to open them on her brother's quip about holding back. 

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!"

CRUNCH!

Tatsuki opened her eyes to see Ryuu, in full dragon form from the waist up retrieving his sword from the tripoint shield before it disintegrated. "Well Orihime, you've improved."

_Ori…?_ Tatsuki looked down to see Orihime lying in the dirt in front of her, her clothes covered in stains.

Ryuu transformed back and rested his jain back on his shoulder. (1) "Well, that'll be all for today. I'm headed back to the Shoten." Starting to walk off, he made one last playful comment. "I won't get mad if you're a little late tomorrow."

"Oh, you!"

Tatsuki grabbed a chunk of dirt and chucked at her twin, missing terribly and getting a chuckle from him. She then turned back to Orihime.

"What are you doing here? It wasn't like he was going to hurt me."

Orihime looked down as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Well, you see I wanted to watch so I was standing on the hill over their and I slipped and rolled down her and… Well, I guess I just panicked."

Tatsuki laughed at her friend's answer. Orihime looked up, noticing that her friend's laugh sounded different.

Tatsuki was transformed into a dragon from the waist up, like her brother had been. Curious, she started inspecting Tatsuki; a poke here, a prod there. She even looked inside her friend's mouth. Eventually her hands found the whiskers of flesh that hung from the end of Tatsuki's upper jaw.

Tatsuki's eyes half-closed in the pleasure that suddenly assaulted her body. "Orh… Orihime?"

Orihime raised her eyebrows, indicating that she heard her, but kept on stoking the silver whiskers.

"I… I think you might want to…" Tatsuki's knees started shaking and the moan she had been stifling leaked out.

Hearing that Orihime immediately froze and let go, her face swiftly reddening in realization.

Tatsuki transformed back to her human form, her face flush. Clearing her throat, she stiffly turned around and started walking over towards Orihime's house, trying to forget what just happened. "So… whatcha fixing tonight?"

* * *

After Orihime went though all the seemingly zany and likely equally unappetizing things she was thinking of fixing on the way to her house, Tatsuki stopped at a convenience store and got some bento boxes along with the ton of junk food suggesting that Orihime take the day off from cooking. 

Making their way silently, Orihime suddenly remembered something that Tatsuki told her before they went on break. "Hey, didn't your say you were going to nationals?"

Tatsuki sighed. "Yea, those were today. As much as I would love to compete, I don't have enough control yet to not release my power in an all-out fight. That's the last thing I need, the whole of Japan to know me as the dragon lady."

Orihime took a hold of Tatsuki's arm and put her head on her friend's shoulder. "That's ok. I know you are the Champion of Japan."

Tatsuki smiled the rest of the way to Orihime's house.

* * *

A dark figure stands on top of a telephone pole, looking over the city and reminiscing on the past. Suddenly, he jumps away, sensing something coming.

* * *

Karin sighed in irritation. Of course, she had to get it; Yuzu had to fix the rest of dinner and Goat-man couldn't be trusted with anything. 

As she started to pass though an empty park, an explosion knocked her to the ground. As the dust cleared, a large rat Hollow climbed out clicking it's teeth together.

**_"Oh, how delicious you smell!"_**

Karin backed up until her back is on the wall. She closed her eyes, dreading the final blow.

The hollow shrieked in pain and fell back, it's front paws burned. Karin opened her eyes in surprise and saw that she was engulfed in flames. _Why are my clothes not burning? Why do I feel no pain? _She passed out before she can come up with any answers, the flames guttering out. Her last sight was a dark figure attacking the hollow.

* * *

Minutes later, she woke up. She looked around the rooftop she was on and saw her savior standing along the railing, looking out at the city. 

His face is regal and hair long, straight, and black. He is wearing a shinigami uniform with a white, sleeveless haori. On the back is the diamond shape of the Gotei 13, but in it, instead of a kanji, is an enso.(2)

He looked over at her. "Ah, good you are awake. Now, I need to take you home."

Karin simply nods. Happy enough to be alive and still in shock, she doesn't ask and questions or resist when she pick her up.

It seems like barely a few moments when he stops at her door. Putting Karin on her feet, the man opened the door to her house and guided her in with a steady hand on her shoulder. I

Isshin looks back from is place on the couch and immediately jumps up, deathly serious. "Don't you think you're a little old to be playing dress-up?"

Karin looks at her dad and then back at the man who saved her life, utter confusion written all over her face.

Ryuu's voice rings thought the house. "Nice to meet you too after so long Kurosaki-san."

* * *

Yea, so I lied… but the TatsuHime chapter is coming next, serious this time. I wanted to show you all the current level of Tatsuki's power and introduce some things for later. Also, I apologies if Karin's a little OOC, but the last time she was attacked, she was out of it for the rest of the Grand Fisher sub-plot, so it just seemed to fit. 

1 – a jain is a type of straight, double-bladed sword used in China for over 2500 years made with either bronze or steel, Found in Japan in the Yayoi period (400 BC-250 CE), though eventually fading out of use in favor of single-edged weapons.

2 – enso- Translating as 'circle,' it is a common subject in calligraphy and religions art. It's creation often used as a Zen meditation tool and has many various meanings.


	7. Chapter 7 Sleepover

Yey! It's TatsuHime time!

Sorry for the delay, but I decided to write the bulk of chapter 7 and chapter 8 at the same time to make sure there weren't any inconsistencies since they take place at the same time storyline-wise. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review!

Chapter 7 Sleepover

* * *

_Finaly, we're home!_ Orihime dumped her bag of junk food on the table after kicking off her shoes and headed for the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink Tatsuki-chan?"

Tatsuki was still taking off her shoes. "Tea will be fine. Actually, I was wondering if I would use your bath."

Orihime poked her head out of the kitchen. "That's a great idea, but look so hungry you're about to fall over." Tatsuki's stomach growled conveniently, causing Orihime to laugh. "See, even it agrees with me." The pot started whistling, so Orihime disappeared from the door.

Tatsuki sighed and rolled her eyes in defeat. _A bath, I guess, will wait. Maybe I can convince Hime to join me… _She abruptly shook her end to end that train of thought. She whispered, "Get a hold of yourself, you just got here!"

Orihime called out from the kitchen. "What was that?"

Tatsuki nearly jumped out of her skin. "No-nothing!" She dropped her gym bag over along the wall by the bathroom and then went to join Orihime in the kitchen.

Orihime had heard what her friend said, but decided to try and make her friend squirm for a little bit. Watching Tatsuki carry the tea tray out into the main room, or, more specifically, staring at her friend's butt, she thought, _This is going to be an interesting night…_

* * *

As they picked at their bento, the pair managed to carry on some light conversation. News from around the neighborhood, how training was going, what Ichigo and the others might be doing… However, there was a strange, nervous air that had never been there before that killed much of the serious conversation.

Orihime was the first to finish with dinner, taking her bento tray into the kitchen. She came back into the main room. "I'll go and run your bath Tatsuki-chan."

Tatsuki tried to speak up around the food in her mouth. "Mya don hava do dat!"

This made Orihime laugh as she went into the bathroom. "Now didn't your mom teach you manners… silly Tatsu."

Tatsuki didn't fail to notice that she used her brother's nickname for her. "Hime!"

Her protests went unheard over the sound of the running water. She also finished her bento, placing the tray in the kitchen and fetched her gym bag before heading for the bathroom.

Orihime started taking off her clothes. Tatsuki looked her in a semi panic. "What are you doing?"

Orihime turned around, now just in her underwear. "What does it look like? No sense in wasting good water on just one of us…"

It was just too much. Tatsuki grabbed her hand pulling her close and, using her other hand, pinned Orihime's waist to her. Orihime's eyes widened in alarm. "Tatsu…"

Running a hand down the side of her face, Orihime couldn't help but shutter, the tingle running down her spine. Then they kissed.

It was hardly a kiss. It was fast and awkward and Orihime was too shocked to respond. Noticing her strange response, Tatsuki loosened her hold on the girl. "Hime?"

Orihime broke free from her friend's hold and rushed out of the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Hime!"

"Just… just leave me alone!"

Tatsuki put her hand of the glass door, running it down the cold surface. "Hime…"

There was no reply. Sighing, she took off the rest of her clothes and got in the bath.

* * *

Orihime's head was abuzz. She couldn't think. _Did… she did? Wha…_ Orihime placed a hand on her lips and flopped down on the loveseat in the main room, unable to stand.

She shivered. Looking down, she realized she was still in her underthings.

It was then that it hit her. What she had just done to her friend. Tatsuki had barred her heart and… she had cut it out. Getting up and grabbing the blanket off her folded futon in the corner, she wrapped herself in it and sat back down on the couch. She had no choice, she'd have to wait for Tatsuki to come out and apologize.

* * *

_Tatsuki you are a moron!_ Why did she have to do that? Did she have no self-control?

She beat the water's surface with her fist. She had no choice. She'd have to apologize.

* * *

Fully dressed, Tatsuki came out of the bathroom into a dark living room Orihime looked back at the noise of the door opening, but turned back around to look at the TV that was a low murmur in the background. She came around and sat next to the still silent Ohihime, who was now looking at the floor.

"I… uh, Orihime? I'm sorry that…"

Orihime put a finger on her lips. Then slipping a hand behind Tatsuki's head, she kissed her.

This time, it was tender, heartfelt. Tatsuki leaned into Orihime, causing her to tip back against the armrest. Disengaging, Orihime placed Tatsuki's head on her bosom. "Sorry that you didn't do that sooner?"

Tatsuki looked up in her friend's, no, lover's eyes. Her voice was husky from emotion. "Oh Hime…"

Then, losing her voice, she let her mouth speak for her, starting at the nape of her neck and working her way down to her collarbone. Orihime moaned lightly.

Then Orihime attacked Tatsuki's ear. "I'll set up the futon."

Tatsuki let Orihime get up and started stripping down to her bra and panties. Pitching her pajamas on the loveseat, she came around to see Orihime had not only managed to set up the futon, but erotically sprawl herself over it, pretending to be sleeping. It took all of Tatsuki's will power just to jump her right then and there.

* * *

Orihime woke first as the day's light pierced though the window. _Oh what a beautiful day it will be._ Trying not to disturb her partner, she slipped an arm out from behind Tatsuki's head and stretched, letting out a squeaky yawn.

Tatsuki stirred a bit.

"Come on you sleepy tatsu. Rise and let the sun see your shining hide!"

Tatsuki moaned and put the pillow over her head. "How on earth can you be so peppy in the morning?"

Orihime gave her a lopsided grin. "Cuz I'm with you, silly tatsu."

Tatsuki returned the grin. "Well in that case…"

She briefly kissed Orihime. Looking into each other's eyes, they said simultaneously "I love you."

They were now both up and ready for the new day. Wrapping her arms around Orihime from behind, she started kissing her neck.

"I'm sorry, my mighty tatsu, but you must wait to eat your hime."

Tatsuki guffawed at this. "Well then my hime, go out there and show not the world your fear at being my hostage."

Orihime turned and looked at her lover tenderly. "My what has gotten into us… Want to go out tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

And with a parting kiss they went their ways.

* * *

Whew! Glad that's finally done. Read and Review as always. I don't care if you tell me its crap. That's the only way I can grow as a writer. 


	8. Chapter 8 Family and Truth

To reward your patience on the last chapter, I have decided to go ahead and post this one too.

Ok, just to clarify, this chapter picks up on the part where Ryuu brings Karin home in chapter 6, so this chapter runs parallel to chapter 7. Also, keep in mind that Ichigo is currently at the Urahara Shoten in the Shattered Shaft and Ishida is training with the Sanrei glove.

I know I forgot to add this in the last two chapters, but I think you would have heard about it if I was given or bought the rights to Bleach…

Chapter 8 Family and Truth

* * *

That night at the Kurosaki residence… 

Isshin came back downstairs after being satisfied that Karin really was alright aside from being utterly exhausted.

Ryuu still stood in the foyer where the angry parent had left him. "I trust she's sleeping?"

Isshin nodded. Yuzu called from the kitchen. "Dad, who are you talking to?"

Isshin winced. Ryuu looked at him confused, so Isshin mouthed 'She can't see spirits' before responding to the question. "Just the man who brought your sister home. She's not feeling well could you take a tray up to her?"

"Ok." A few seconds later Yuzu passed by the foyer, only glancing over at Ryuu and her father before going up the stairs.

Ryuu tried to act nonchalantly as Isshin ushered him out the door. _Ok, she was most certainly looking right at me…_

* * *

Yuzu entered her and Karin's room. "Karin? You up?" 

All Yuzu heard in reply was a grunt. Satisfied, she flipped on the lights.

Karin groaned and put a pillow over her eyes. "You could warn me next time you do that."

Yuzu pouted. "Well fine, you want to sleep, I guess you don't get dinner."

Karin tossed the pillow off to the side and immediately sat up. "Food? Itadakimasu!"

Laughing at her sister's antics, Yuzu handed Karin the tray and sat on the edge of the bed, silently watching her sister eat.

A few minutes of nonstop eating later, Karin put down her now empty rice bowl. "Hey Yuzu, do you remember when we went to visit Mom this year?"

Yuzu felt a sense of dread remembering THAT. "You aren't saying…"

Karin nodded and heard Yuzu take a sharp breath. "I thought I was seeing things, but when we were attacked that day, I saw Ichigo wearing a black kimono and wielding a sword just like the man who saved me. Then he greeted Dad just like an old friend and Goat-Man could actually see him. Yuzu, we need to figure out what's going on, preferably before it kills us."

Yuzu looked confused. "Why shouldn't Dad be able to see him? I could see him just fine."

Karin's chopsticks fell to the tray and she looked at her sister dumbly. Yuzu looked back confused. "What?"

Karin somehow managed to find her voice. "Yuzu, that man is a spirit…"

* * *

Ryuu was moving as fast as he could and still look respectful. He was back in his usual garb of blue and walking though a courtyard of various fruit trees. Making his way now up a set of steps to a gateway, he hailed the guard. "Please, wake Lord Chi and inform him of my eminent arrival." 

"Hai Kiryuu-dono."

Ryuu continued on though the gate as the guard started barking orders to send a messenger. Going down the steps on the other side of the gate, he entered the inner courtyard. This courtyard was quartered by paths and enclosed by the building, a seemingly bottomless well in the center of the square. In each quarter-square was a rock garden. Taking the path to his right, he came to a large double door with the kanji 'chi' written on it. (2)

The door opened as he approached it and he was ushered into the entry hall. Removing his tabi boots, he was lead into the Lord Chi's office.

The office and the entry hall outside were filled with stone motifs and somber, dark colors. There were no windows and few other lights. Every time he came in here, Ryuu felt like he was entering a cave. He sat down at the chair facing the Lord's desk, which was itself a solid, polished piece of dark granite.

The door opened again to show the lord. The Lord Chi himself was just as solid as the desk. A short, stout man, he was heavily muscled and traditionally walked about in a full set of armor made from a black tortoise shell. Even the soft bits were made with tortoise leather and he definitely was just a changing as the creature he admired, the stubborn fool. However, he was the only one of the Five Guardians here. Well, that wasn't true, but no one had ever seen the Lord Kuu in known memory. (3)

He began speaking as he sat down as his desk, a servant on his tail. "Kiryuu-dono, I apologize for my terseness, but what couldn't wait for morning?"

"Things have accelerated."

The Lord Chi's eyes widened and his servant left, having finished serving his master tea. "So, have you seen something new?"

"No, I found the Lady Ka's incarnation." (4)

This nearly made the Lord Chi choke on his tea.

* * *

The twins spent the night scheming how to approach their father on the evil spirits and the men in black kimonos who apparently fought them. Deciding that cornering him with the truth during breakfast would probably be best, they both woke up a little early to set their plan into action. 

Isshin came down the stairs full of his usual energy that sadly couldn't be let out in a scrap with his son. "Good morning my beautiful daughters."

Karin answered with a fist to his face. "Just eat Goat-man."

Completely unfazed, Isshin plopped down into his seat. "Itadakimasu!"

Yuzu and Karin looked at each other nervously and kept an eye on their father.

Finishing, Isshin got up and started carrying his dishes to the sink. "Did you do anything new with the miso Yuzu? It tasted a little differrre…"

BANG!

Yuzu looked at her sister, angry. "I thought that you said you were going to catch him!"

Karin held up her hands as she came over to her dad's side. "I wasn't expecting it to act so fast."

* * *

Isshin opened his eyes, but it took him a moment to realize the strange predicament that he was in. He was sitting in his chair in the kitchen, ropes going around his ankles and chest, securing him to it. His hands were also tied behind his back. Standing in front of him were his daughters, leaning against the table. Karin glanced down at her watch. 

"Well, right on schedule, old man."

Isshin smiled at them assuming that they had put something in his soup that knocked him out. "Ok, ok you got me, but can you untie daddy now? As fun as this is, it's really not right…"

Yuzu glared at a spot on the floor as he finished his sentence for him. "… to keep the truth from your own flesh and blood? Your own daughters nearly got killed in July. Another monster tried to get Karin last night. A strange man saves her last night dressed in the same clothes that Ichigo wore when he fought the last monster. Last, but not least, Ichigo is gone, probably risking his life somewhere."

Yuzu looked up, her eyes smoldering with uncharacteristic rage, heightened by the glistening of tears that she was managing to hold back for the first time in her life. "You are going to tell us what is going on and you are going to tell us NOW!" (1)

Karin was quite taken aback by Yuzu's sudden display. Based on the blanched expression on her father's face it seemed to have worked, but it was clear to Karin that her sister wasn't acting, she was going to back up every word.

Isshin made a great sigh. Karin heard her father mutter something about Yuzu being "truly her mother's daughter." Then he launched into an epic confession.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Karin started pacing, trying to synthesize what she had just been told. The fact that Isshin had been so serious, something that only seemed to happen when he was working in the clinic, didn't help allay her fears. 

Yuzu began summarizing the conversation. "Ok, so what you are saying is that you used to be the taicho of the third squad of the Gotei 13, that is an organization of spirits called shinigami who's job is to protect souls from the corrupted ones called hollows."

Her father simply sat there. "Hai."

"But, one day, you came to the real world, fell in love with Mom and decided to stay. A friend named Urahara decided to help you out, but broke some rules in the process. So, he was forced to escape to the real world with the assistance of another friend named Yourichi."

"Hai."

"Twenty years and three kids later, your eldest son encounters a shinigami and starts helping her out with her job, gaining shinigami powers himself. However, she got in trouble because of that and some shinigami came and took her to be punished."

"Hai."

"And now he is somewhere training to try and get her back with some friends from school with spiritual powers and the assistance of your two friends "

"So Urahara tells me."

The events of last night flashed in Karin's mind. "Would it be conceivable that Yuzu and I have spirituals power too?"

"I don't see why not. I mean, I'm a shinigami and your mother could see spirits just as well as Ichigo can. If you don't end up at least being able to see spirits at some point in your lives, I'd be very surprised."

The twins looked at each other knowingly, not realizing they were thinking of different things.

They all were silent until Yuzu spoke up. "So then, who was the man last night and why was he here?"

"That's just it, I'm not sure. You see, when I left, Ryuu had already vanished. I never knew him that well, but Urahara and Yoruichi told me that he was a childhood friend, the kid of some noble family. However, I was told that he had lost touch with everyone and seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth, so to speak. What I can tell you is that he was never a shinigami and what makes this even weirder is the act that he wasn't wearing a non regulation uniform."

Karin and Yuzu looked at him blankly.

"The white haori is a mark of the captain. On the back is the diamond of the Gotei 13 and in it is the number of the captain's squad in kanji."

Karin eyes widened in understanding. "Then who uses the diamond with an enso?"

"That's just it. No one does."

* * *

Wow, more long expositions. Sorry about that, but this story had a lot of background that has to get out there somehow… 

1 – I know that Yuzu's tirade seems very OOC, but I don't really think so. Yuzu started doing the housework after her mom died to help support the family and take her place to a certain extent. Despite her gentle nature, she has become very maternal when it comes to Karin and Ichigo. The fact that Isshin may have done something to put the whole family at risk would undoubtedly earn her ire, despite their close relationship. All in all, Yuzu is beginning to mature, something we will see more of later.

2- The kanji 'Chi' translates as Earth

3- The kanji 'Kuu' translates as Void (as in nothingness)

4- The kanji 'Ka' translates as Fire


	9. Chapter 9 They Stumble in the Fog

Still don't own Bleach, but hands off Ryuu and the Lord Chi. They're mine.

Chapter 9 They Stumble in the Fog, Unaided

* * *

When Tatsuki arrived at the training grounds, she was surprised at what she saw. 

"Oi, Ryuu! Up and at'em!"

Tatsuki aimed a kick at the figure sleeping on the ground. Suddenly, Ryuu caught Tatsuki's kick, tripping her and jumping up to his feet.

Tatsuki grumbled as she stood up and dusted herself off. "You weren't actually asleep, where you?"

"Well, I was until you started hollering."

"What on earth were you doing sleeping here anyway?" He really did look exhausted. He was wearing a black kimono that looked pretty wrinkled, too.

Ryuu just grunted. "Busy night." His voice became peppier as he started taking of his kimono. "I'm sure your night was full of fun and adventure too."

Tatsuki playfully swatted at her brother, blushing. "And how would you know, hmm?"

He shrugged. "No particular reason. Let's go, start stretching."

* * *

Isshin couldn't believe what he was doing. Walking down a once familiar road, he turned the corner, bringing the Urahara Shoten into view. Tessai was stocking the front of the shop and saw him though the open door. 

"Ah, Kurosaki-tai… I mean Kurosaki-san, welcome back. Please, come in."

Isshin walked though the open door. "Tessai, it's been a hundred years and you still try to call me Taicho?"

"But I haven't seen you in so long and old habits die hard."

Isshin had to concede that point, it had been a while. "Is Urahara-san in?"

"He is training your son, but I'm sure that Kurosaki-san should need a break soon. Go ahead in to the back room and I will go down and fetch him."

Isshin nodded and when though the door into the back room. Despite how rusty his skills had gotten, it was hard to miss his son's reitsu coming from the basement. _Masaki would be proud…_

The door to the back room opened revealing a hatless Urahara. Isshin gave him a funny look until Urahara tossed him the now mauled hat.

"Your son's handiwork. If it wasn't for Benihime, I would have been sliced in half."

Isshin looked at him wide-eyed, handing back the hat. "That good, huh?"

Urahara sat across from Isshin. "Hai, but I'm sure that is not the reason why you stopped by and you are not the type for courtesy calls."

"Kisuke, have you seen or heard from Ryuu recently?"

"Hai, he came in the same day as the Menos incident."

"Well, he came to my house last night with Karin after saving her from a Huge hollow… in shinigami robes and a taicho haori."

"Well, that's interesting. I will admit he is a man of surprises. I personally thought he had been dead for years."

"That's not the strangest part. The haori didn't have a number, it had an enso."

Urahara looked up from under his hair, surprised. "Well, that's never been used by the soul society as far as I know."

"If anyone would know, it would be Kuchki. His clan has the historical records, but clearly we can't just go there and ask him."

Urahara chuckled. "Yes, I would hate to face death on the end of ten thousand blades."(1)

Isshin chuckled at that as well. After a moment of silence, Urahara looked at him concerned. "How did Karin take it. She is the one who can see spirits, right?"

Isshin sighed. "Apparently she already saw Ichigo in shinigami form before and they were attacked by Grand Fisher not too long ago, so they knew about hollows. It was only a matter of time before the twins connected the dots. In fact, they made me confess… everything."

Urahara smiled. "If only Ichigo was always so perceptive."

"Ack! If that were the case, my cover would have been blown years ago."

Urahara just shook his head. "Ryuu is helping to train some of the others. If you want, we could confront him together on all of this. He told Yourichi and I some, but it's clear now he was holding back… a lot."

Isshin was about to answer yes when Tessai opened the door. "There are two children asking for Kurosaki-san."

Isshin put his head in his hands as Urahara patted him on the head. "You were followed, huh? They really don't trust you anymore."

* * *

Karin crossed her arms as her father came into view. Yuzu started wagging a finger at him "The least you could have done is told us you were leaving the clinic." 

Isshin held out his arms. "Oh, come now. Daddy just had some business to attend to. Now, come to Daddy."

He received a face full of Karin's fist. Urahara shook his head at his friend's behavior.

Rubbing his nose, Isshin turned back to Urahara. "Well, we'd better get back to the clinic. I'll come around before dinner so we can strategize and you can fill me in on everything Ryuu has told you so far."

Karin cleared her throat loudly. However, her father pretended not to notice, prompting Karin to step on his foot, causing him to hop about clutching his foot and moaning about the injustices of the universe

Yuzu sighed exasperatedly and bowed to Urahara. "It was nice meeting you. My sister and I will be coming as well tonight, if it's not an inconvenience."

Urahara returned the bow. "You two are welcome anytime. Until later."

The Kurosakis headed back home, Karin and Isshin still bickering.

* * *

Ryuu put up his hand. "That'll be all today." 

Tatsuki stood there, catching her breath as Ryuu put back on his kimono and white obi.

"By the way, you are going to want to bring Orihime with you to the Urahara Shoten tonight when she's done with practice. Also, tell Urahara everything you know when you get there."

Tatsuki was a little taken aback. "Eh? What are you talking about?"

"You will understand when you get there."

Ryuu waited until she was out of sight and pulled his sword out of the air. Then, taking it, he swung it in an incomplete circle about his height. He pushed against the air causing a door to form where he had cut the air. As it opened, he could smell the familiar mixed scent of flowering fruit trees…

* * *

Sorry, that felt like a filler chapter, but now everything is set up for the ultimate in exposition chapters! w00t! For thoes of you wanting action, don't worry, there will be plenty of bloodshed and chaos when they make it to soul society. 

1 – The number ten thousand in some Asian cultures can refer to a number beyond count or infinity as well as the actual number itself


	10. Chapter 10 The Fog Lifts, Lives Revealed

I would like to say thank you to Wikked Wolfie for their recent review. However, I would also like to put out a "shame on you" for all the rest of you. Please, I am on my hands and knees, begging you for reviews. I don't care if it's constructive or not, anything would help at this point.

Also, I would like to thank the Yoshida Brothers, masters of the samisen, for getting me though a thankfully brief bout of writer's block.

If I owned Bleach, my hair would be the same color as Ichigo's…

* * *

Chapter 10- The Fog Lifts, Lives Revealed

Ryuu is passing though the inner courtyard. Instead of taking the path to the right like last time, he continues on to a gate on the other side. The guard acknowledges him and opens the gate with out a sound.

Beyond this is an open bridge that passes over a great chasm. At the head of the bridge is a grand building. The gate into the building itself is grand and made of bronze. Above it is a carved mon of the Yamoto clan, the 16-petaled chrysanthemum. Unlike the guards in the rest of the complex, who wear the earthen colors of Lord Chi, the guard here wears golden scale armor of the Imperial Guard.

The guard bows to Ryuu. "Your highness, I wish to inform you that the Emperor is currently in court. Should I inform you of his arrival?"

Ryuu scoffed a bit at this. Of course his adoptive father was in court, when has he not. "No. I will be leaving again shortly. However, I would like the sensei of the Ka dojo sent to my quarters if they are available."

The guard looked confused for a moment before opening the gate for Ryuu. "H-hai, your highness."

* * *

Ryuu sat at his desk in his apartments, taking care of what little matters of state he had to attend to when there was a knock at his door. It slid open, revealing an Imperial Guard and a junior sensei dressed in the fiery colors of Lady Ka.

Looked up at the young man who entered. "Ah, Mutsuhito-sensei. Will any of the others be joining us?" (1)

The man bowed low. "No, your highness. I beg for forgiveness on their behalf. They are still in daily drills."

Ryuu smirked. "Who told you that anyone had to apologize for anything? Though I didn't give any names, I hoped that you would be the one they would send. I think you will be best for the job."

Mutsuhito got up from his bow. "Your Highness?"

"You will soon be sent to the Central Reed Plain to train the current incarnation of your Lady Ka." (2)

Mutsuhito looked appalled. "Your Highness! I could not possibly…"

Ryuu raised a hand to stop him. "Though the next youngest sensei may be over a century your senior, you have a patience and sense of perseverance that would put Bodhidharma to shame and you are sensitive and caring of your students. The Lady is still young, so you may need all of these qualities." (3)

He continued on despite Mutsuhito's silent protests. "Though much has changed, you are likely the only sensei here who would be able to adapt to the changes the world has gone though since your passing."

Mutsuhito sighed, knowing there was no way out of this one. "Very well, I shall instruct my Lady."

Ryuu clapped his hands together. "Good! Now that that is decided, I suggest that you carefully think about what you will need and prepare to go to the Central Reed Plain in one day's time. Someone will open the portal for you to the appropriate place."

Mutsuhito bowed and started to leave, but was stopped by Ryuu's voice.

"Oh! By the way, in the Central Reed Plain I am known as Ryuu and I would like to be referred to as such."

Mutsuhito again looked appalled. "I could not!"

Ryuu glared at the young man, his eyes starting to tinge red.

Mutsuhito looked down abashed. "Will Ryuuki-dono do?"

Ryuu's face softened and he chuckled. "I guess so. See you tomorrow."

Mutsuhito bowed again and departed.

* * *

Tessai started handing out tea to the people seated around Urahara's round table. Right now there was Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Urahara and Yourichi. Ichigo was passed out downstairs after having trained for a full day after his near-holowfication, oblivious to everything that had occurred since going down there.

The Kurosakis had just recounted what happened the night before, mainly for Yourichi's benefit. Well, Karin left out the part where she burst into flames. She wasn't even sure that that had actually happened herself.

Yourichi, who thought it best to maintain her ruse should the twins tell the others, lapped a little bit of tea out of her specially prepared bowl before saying anything.

"Well, that's interesting. Ryuu would never become a shinigami though. He hated Yamamoto-sotaicho with a passion."

Urahara interjected. "Well maybe, but that was the only qualm that I know of. He had no issue with shinigami in general."

Isshin continued after a light pause. "Either way, it still doesn't explain his unorthodox uniform and the fact that he apparently never mentioned his new loyalties after being her for so long."

Yourichi ran a paw along the lip of the bowl. "I'm afraid I am of no help on the uniform either. I've never heard of an enso being used by any official organization in the Seireitei"

The door to the outside opened unexpectedly. The group around the table was surprised at who entered.

Urahara stood up to greet them. "Arisawa-san, Inoue-san, this is unexpected!"

Orihime spoke up. "We're sorry to intrude, but Ryuu requested that we share some information with you."

Urahara flourished a hand over to where they had been saving a spot for Ryuu. "Please take a seat. I'll get more tea."

* * *

To say that some of the others were a bit skeptical of the story Orihime and Tatsuki told was a bit of an understatement.

Yourichi simply shook her head when they were done. "I'm sorry, but you are saying that Ryuu is a descendant of kami… that he IS a kami? That YOU are the incarnations of kami?"

Yuzu glared at her, upset that she was questioning her brother's friends' honor. "Why is that so hard to believe? "

Yourichi returned the glare. "Look here missy. You just learned about all of this today. To you right now, anything's believable."

Urahara interrupted. "No, Yuzu's right. There were always things that seemed unusual around Ryuu. He always seemed to know things he shouldn't have. He seemed to have an intimate understanding of the way things worked in the Seireitei that any non-shinigami of his assumed age would have never known. "

He looked at Yourichi with an amused expression on his face. "Whether they are right or not, we have been hoodwinked."

She simply rolled her eyes and fidgeted her tale deciding that any further argument would be pointless.

Karin just stared blankly into her still-full teacup, the gears in her head working. _My powers don't fit either… _

* * *

Next time, Ryuu is confronted for the truth…

1- Mutsuhito was the given name of the Emperor Meiji (ruled 1867-1912). I intended this character to be him, both in personality (at least my impression of him) and appearance. I imagined that most of the people in the court would be descendants of the Yamoto family. I apologize ahead of time for anyone who may be offended by my actions involving this character. He's not going to do anything bad, mind you, but using loved historical figures is like playing with fire. It can hurt you bad, but it's so much fun!

2- In the Imperial Court, they refer to the real world as the Central Reed Plain

3- Bodhidharma, founder of the Ch'an (known as Zen in Japan) school of Mahayana Buddhism in China, was said to have once meditated staring at a wall for nine years, during which time he cut off his eyelids to keep from sleeping and his legs atrophied and fell off.


	11. Chapter 11 The Truth About Death Gods

Attention: I just added a poll to my profile. I want to know what you guys think of doing a Bleach fanfic based off of a Shakespearian play.

Sorry, but this chapter is another dialogue heavy one, but I didn't see any other way of describing the 2,400 years of Ryuu's life without using 16 different flashbacks. I'm sorry, but things will heat up soon. I'm also sorry if anyone is OOC. It's hard to keep track of the way everyone at once.

Yea, don't own Bleach, but I claim any and all OCs I create.

* * *

Chapter 11- The Truth About Death Gods

Ryuu walked up to the door of Urahara's shop dressed in his black kimono and white, sleeveless haori. Noticing a medley of voices, coming from inside, he put his ear to the door. The only voice he could catch clearly was Urahara's

"There were always things that seemed unusual around Ryuu. He always seemed to know things he shouldn't have. He seemed to have an intimate understanding of the way things worked in the Seireitei that any non-shinigami of his assumed age would have never known. Whether they are right or not, we have been hoodwinked."

_So, things have fallen into place it seems._ Taking a hand, he made a split in the air and reached in, pulling out an ornate, sheathed tanto, stuffing it in his obi. (1)

* * *

Karin suddenly felt the skin on the back of her neck tingle. She could feel something… strange just outside the door, and then suddenly, it was gone. She also noticed that Tatsuki also glanced at the door, but did nothing else. Curiosity won out and Karin got up, headed for the door.

Yuzu looked at her sister, concerned. "Karin? Where are you going?"

Karin placed a hand on the sliding door, not looking back at her sister. "Thought I heard something."

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo's sister in surprise. She knew Ryuu was outside the door; she sensed it when he used his powers to open a rift to… where did it go anyway? Well, the place he kept stuff would have to do for now._If Karin can sense that too, what is she?_

Karin soon found out what that something was. As she opened the door, the other door in the pair slid open, revealing Ryuu.

They both made a startled hop backwards. Ryuu noticed that most of the group was looking at Karin in surprise. _Apparently I was noticed…_

He cracked a smile. "You shouldn't surprise you elders Kurosaki-san. Though I don't mind the occasional surprise, it may be adverse to some others' health."

Urahara cleared his throat, breaking most of the others at the table out of their rude staring. "Well, yes. On that note, we wish to discuss something with you that may shed light on exactly how much of an elder you are."

Ryuu scanned around the table seeing who all was here after coming the rest of the way into the room and closing the doors behind him. "Didn't Tatsuki and Orihime tell you?"

Yourichi twitched her tail in annoyance. "You must excuse some of us for finding it a little hard to believe."

Ryuu sighed and sat down. Yuzu could tell that there was a weariness behind the action beyond her imagining.

"Well, I suggest you forget any and all notions you had of me before this day or this will be a very long night. I will tell you everything, but first Kisuke-san, may I have some tea too?"

* * *

Ryuu made a satisfied sigh after finishing the tea. He knew it was a little rude of him to finish off his tea so fast, but, my, did he need it. Training every day and guarding the town every night until the Gotei 13 bothered to assign a replacement for Rukia was tiring, but luckily he could sense a new shinigami in the city, meaning his first uninterrupted sleep was ahead of him.

He decided it was best to get straight down to business. "I would first like to mention that the story that Tatsuki and Orihime told you is completely true, as hard as it may be for you to stomach. However, this is but the head of a very long path."

"In the story, I leave the shrine to go on a quest. The journey is long and arduous, taking me though much of the Continent and back again. In the end, I found myself not far from where I started with 12 companions who sought, as I did, a special place."

"Long had we known of the existence of the corrupted spirits known now as hollows. Though they were weaker and fewer in number then, those of us with spiritual power drew them like moths to the flame. So, my companions and I looked for a place where we could find some measure of peace form both hollows and warlords to train our abilities and learn to protect the others from the corruption. Eventually we found a sage who had seen such a place."

"There was only one problem. It was in the land of the dead. After much council amongst ourselves, we bravely, or foolishly, decided to forge onward, no matter the cost. My companions and I gave up our current physical forms to pass on. When we arrived on the other side in the Land of Souls, we found ourselves on a great hill that overlooked much of the surrounding land. There we set up our monastery-dojo, training our bodies and minds for the sole purpose of fighting hollows. The other spirits started referring to us as warriors of the dead and eventually shinigami."

"It was only a mater of time until we started attracting followers. Eventually our little monastery grew into it took over the whole hill and down into the valley below. With the help of local masons, we discovered Sekkiseki stone and surrounded the growing complex with a great wall of it. After this our new fortress was called Seireitei."

"Or swift growth as a community and a local political power drew the attention of a great man who had a dream of uniting the many villages of spirits into one great city outside of ours. While we assisted him in forming a civil government for the souls of the new Rukongai, he eventually used this against us. He used his influence among the lower ranks of the shinigami to force our retirement. My successor, the mighty Yamamoto reorganized the shinigami into the Gotei 13, transforming our spiritual warriors into lapdogs for the tyrant. Though publicly we were recognized by the Gotei 13 as founders of their great organization, but many of us found little joy in this."

"However, the tyrant died heirless. A wise man stepped forward to take his place, starting the Yamato dynasty that rules in Soul Society to this day. He did not change the Gotei 13, but he did found the Central 46 in an attempt to keep them in check. Also, to remove any threat of the Imperial family trying to exert too much influence, he established his palace outside of Soul Society itself."

"The new Emperor also recognized the injustices that had been inflicted upon my original comrades and I. The survivors and descendants, he made nobles in an attempt of adding another power pole to Soul Society. I found myself adopted into the Yamato clan and still serve as the Voice of the Emperor to this day, though in the past centuries there has been little need for my position and the Imperial Court became more and more isolated."

"Though the most recent of these events I have described took place 1,800 years ago, little has changed between now and then, except that I alone survive of the original 13 shinigami and these events have become ancient, forgotten history for all but a precious few."

Ryuu smiled at Yourichi. "Don't worry, this time I have some proof."

He took the tanto from out of his obi and drew it from its scabbard. Then, dropping it point-first in the center of the table, it buried itself a good half inch into the wood.

Yourichi got up from her spot and slowly padded around it, taking in every angle. The handle was beautifully decorated, silver wire interlaced in amongst the black wrappings. An old form of kanji ran halfway down one side of the 8 inch blade.

Yourichi returned to her spot before saying a word. "It's a Shihoin ceremonial blade. Every member of the noble family has is given one at gempukku. This one is strange though."(2)

Isshin cocked his head. "Why do you say that? It looks like ever other one I've seen."

"But every tanto is engraved with the owner's name on it, this one only has the family name on it. Also, every dagger is buried with their owner's remains."

Ryuu shook his head. "I knew Shihoin for over 500 years and never did she use any other name beyond simply Shihoin."

"But if you have this dagger that means that you are Kiryuu Tensenku…"

She was interrupted by Urahara, who had burst out laughing until he started coughing. In between his bursts he managed to choke out, "The reputed… founder of… the Gotei 13… and Imperial… Crown Prince."

Tatsuki pinched the bridge of her nose trying to stave off a headache. "But I though you said that the daggers were buried with their owners."

Yourichi nodded. "Shihoin's was a special case. She didn't want her grave being ransacked in order to get her tanto in order to use it as a chip in any future succession squabbles. So, she very publicly gave her tanto to Kiryuu Tensenku before she died as a honorary member of the family."

Karin felt like her head was swimming. All of this seemed so strangely familiar, yet foreign. "So, for those of us who know little about shinigami and soul society… what are you?"

Ryuu gave her a sympathetic smile. "I am Kiryuu Tensenku, child of Amaterasu and Shano'o, founding taicho of the Seireitei, adopted member of the Yamato clan, and heir to His Serene Highness, the Emperor Jimmu. Meanwhile, you are an incarnation of one my sibling, the Lady Ka, the Phoenix of the South."

There were some gasps and whispers floating about the room. Tatsuki mused out loud, "So that's why she could sense Ryuu."

Orihime cocked her head at her lover. "What do you mean? What's why?"

"Lady Ka is one of the five Heavenly Guardians created by Susano'o."

* * *

1-a tanto is a Japanese dagger that runs between 6-12 inches along the blade. Prior to the invention of the wakizashi, the tanto was used as the traditional sidearm for samurai. Even after this, the tanto was often used on the battlefield instead of the wakizashi, since it, a stabbing weapon, was more useful against armored opponents than it's longer cousin.

2- gempukku in this case is a coming of age ceremony, similar to that celebrated by samurai when they reached 14-16 years of age and received their daisho.


	12. Chapter 12 Taming the Flame

No, I haven't forgotten about you guys! Sorry, but school has gotten busy so updates will be a little slower than originally, but I'll try and make them longer/better. Also, I've been having some uploading issues from home, so I'm having to do this from school. Oh, and they will be going to soul society soon, don't worry.

I don't own Bleach or Japanese mythology, only my original characters and the situations I put the characters in.

Chapter 12 – Taming the Flame

* * *

Karin was still fuming about the night before while waiting in Urahara's 'secret' basement. Why hadn't Ryuu told her about herself earlier, like after her little encounter with the hollow? No, instead he had to tell everyone else at the same time. Not only that, but he managed to make everyone worry about her. Yuzu hadn't let Karin leave her sight, even walking her here to the shop.

* * *

Last night_  
_

_Karin blinked in confusion before reigning in her muddled mind. "Wha… what did you just say?"_

_Ryuu ignored the continued whispers of the others. "You never needed my help the night you were attacked. The inferno you unconsciously created had already severely wounded the hollow and it was trying to escape. Only one being could create such a display."_

"_However, your power is untrained and if left uncontrolled…" He left the consequences open to his listener's imagination._

_Isshin put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, his voice tinged with concern. "Are you going to train her?"_

"_No, I have already made arrangements and someone will be coming who is more qualified then I to train her."_

* * *

Suddenly, Karin was distracted from her ruminations as a circle formed in the space next to a nearby rock formation and it swung open like a door. Ryuu stepped though dressed in his blue dragon kimono and behind him walked in a man dressed all in red. A breeze from the other side of the portal pulled at their kimonos, showing that the man's clothing was made out of some iridescent fabric, showing oranges and yellows, like a dancing flame.

Karin couldn't help giving the man in red a double take. It wasn't his clothing, but rather his face. _If I didn't know better, I would say that this is… _(1)

Ryuu noticed Karin standing off to the side. "Ah, my apologies Kurosaki-san! I'm afraid that it's getting harder and harder to get in and out of there without being detained for some reason or another. Anyway, this is Mutsuhito and he will be your sensei."

The man in red bowed. "It is an honor to meet you, mimae." (2)

Karin, caught off guard and unsure of what to do, returned the bow. "As it is mine as well Mutsuhito-sensei."

"Well, I'll leave the two of you to it. I need to talk Urahara."

Mutsuhito bowed to Ryuu. "Ryuuki-dono."

Ryuu nodded to in reply and then headed up the ladder.

Mutsuhito turned back to Karin before continuing. "As Ryuuki-dono said, I am Mutsuhito, a sensei of the dojo of the Ka house."

"Would you mind answering some questions before we start any training?"

Mutsuhito nodded. "Of course. While you physical and spiritual training are important, true understanding only comes from one who uses these along with the mind."

Karin sat down on a nearby rock cropping and motioned, offering him "Are all of you spirits?"

Mutsuhito took the offered seat. "Yes, everyone at the Imperial Complex are either former human beings like myself, or kami like the Five Guardians or their half-brother Ryuuki-dono."

"Ok, what exactly are the Five Guardians?"

"The Five Guardians are the guardians of the heavens and, more specifically, the Emperor. They and their sworn vassals also serve as the Ministers of the Emperor."

"Ok, that part makes sense but what about the fire motifs?"

"The Five Guardians represent the five elements: Earth, Water, Fire, Air, Void. Consequently, the guardians and their clans are named after their element: Chi, Shu, Ka, Fuu, Kuu. The abilities of the guardian are based off of the element they represent."

"So, how do I use my powers? Do I need to leave my body like a shinigami?"

Mutsuhito sighed. "In order to use most of your abilities you would have to leave your body, but if you do that with your current level of control, your unchecked power would destroy your soul form, forcing you to transform back fully into a kami."

Karin's eyes widened. "So… I would stop being me?"

He nodded. "And become the Lady Ka. "

* * *

Karin smoothed the red gi that Mutsuhito had given her for the tenth time. She had never been a big fan of martial arts, which was Ichigo's job, so it felt a little uncomfortable. He was also in a gi that matched his kimono, the same red as hers but with the iridescent fabric

They were both standing in a small dojo hall that Urahara apparently built down here. It was strange at first sight, the simple, traditional building with a matching walled garden and hot spring against the stark desert-like landscape. Though it was inaudible, the reitsu of Urahara and Ichigo training outside on the other side of the basement still managed to penetrate the walls despite Urahara's best design.

Mutsuhito nodded after inspecting the inside of the hall. "Now, as I said before, the Five Guardians each have an element associated with them, but they also have a weapon they traditionally wield. The Ka specializes in the naginata." (3)

He took a wooden naginata off of one of the weapon racks on the wall and tossed it at Karin. She managed to catch it.

He entered a fighting stance with his own naginata. "Now, try and hit me."

She tried to copy his stance and then stiffly thrust at him, which he easily batted away. After failing at this tactic several more times, she started getting irritated. Her final thrust threw her slightly off balance, which he used to help trip her with the shaft of his weapon.

"The naginata is not a spear, it is a blade. Use it like one."

Without even getting up, she slashed at his head, using her body as a fulcrum. The crack of wood against wood was overpowered by her yell of frustration.

* * *

"_Come on Ryuu, hurry up!"_

_Tatsu looked back at her golden brother. He was in full dragon form, very small and bright against the dark greens and browns of the surrounding, darkening forest._

"_Be quiet Tatsu. We are too close to the village, we need to be careful."_

_Tatsu dashed on ahead anyway. Then climbing partway up the side of a great tree, she lay in ambush._

_Though Ryuu was expecting it, we didn't think to look up almost until it was too late. Even then he didn't have enough time to move out of the way before Tatsu knocked him off his feet and sent them both tumbling down the hill. Continuing to wrestle once they made it to the bottom of the hill, their match finally stopped as Ryuu managed to pin Tatsu's limbs to the ground._

_Tatsu snorted in frustration. "Aw, why do you always have to win?"_

_Ryuu chuckled, at least as well as dragons can chuckle, as he started to get off his twin, but froze in mid-action with head cocked._

_Tatsu couldn't help getting nervous over this sudden chance in her brother. "What is it?"_

_He looked down at her. "Something's coming."_

_They barely managed to get under the cover of some foliage undetected, the small dragons saw a girl run into the clearing they were just in. She was dressed in priestly garb that was now torn in places where it had caught in he apparent flight as was her skin. A gash on her forehead above her left eye was bleeding profusely, some of it getting in the bangs of her ginger locks and staining the white kimono she wore. Worrying more about her pursuers, she tripped on a root very close to the dragons' cover. When she tried to get up, Tatsu heard her gasp, grabbing a hold of her ankle._

_Then her pursuers arrived, mere boys, no older than the girl or the dragons themselves. Approaching her slowly, they began to encircle her like a wounded animal. Though she couldn't see the girl's face, Tatsu could feel the defiance dripping her._

_The leader of the trio of boys spat at the girl's feet. "Our village has been cursed since the day you were born. The kami have deserted us. There is only way so solve that little problem…"_

"_How would you know Goro-KUN. You never knew life before I was born. She spat the boy's title and spoke bravely, despite the tinge of pain in her voice. _

"_Let's here you talk like that after I'm done with you, freak."_

_The boy drew out a long, wicked tanto and slowly began to approach the girl._

_She put her arms over her head and cried out, "Great kami, I beseech thee!"_

_Tatsu had enough. She quickly disguised herself in a human form and approached the girl, keeping herself between the boys and her._

"_Oi! What do you think your doing?"_

_The boys backed away a little in surprise from the strange girl before them. The leader pointed the tanto at her. "Who are you?"_

"_Why don't you come here and find out?"_

_The leader went to charge at Tatsu only to have his knife hand grabbed from behind. Twisting himself around he was confronted the sight of a partly transformed Ryuu. His eyes were glowing blood-red and his smiling mouth was full of wickedly pointed teeth. _

_The boys seeing this bolted crying "Oni! Oni!"_

_Tatsu looked at Ryuu miffed. "That was really cheap you know." Ryuu simply shrugged as he picked up the tanto the leader had dropped._

_She turned and knelt before the girl. "Hey, onago-chan are you ok?"(4)_

_The girl, who still had her arms over her head, looked up and blinked once or twice. Suddenly, the girl's façade, the tension that had been keeping her going this whole time, crumbled. She latched on to Tatsu with a death grip, sobbing._

_Tatsu, shocked at first, tried to comfort the girl, returning the hug and rocking her a little bit. "Hey, hey. Everything is fine now. Those bullies are gone."_

_She added, just audibly, "I'll make sure you never have to cry again." _

* * *

Tatsuki woke with a start in a cold sweat, taking a second t remember where she was. Slipping her arm out from under Orihime, she went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Returning to the doorway, looking down at her lover tenderly, she couldn't help thinking back to the vision she just had. _Was that when all this started? Was that when my love for Orihime born? I'm going to have to talk to Ryuu about this…_

* * *

1- There is a very famous picture of the Emperor Meiji taken in 1897 that features him with a full goatee with mustache. This would be from where Karin recognizes Mutsuhito.

2- In this context, mimae means "my lady," of course a reference to Mutsuhito being a vassal of the Lady Ka

3- The naginata is a type of polearm somewhat similar to the European glaive used for both thrusting and slashing. The blade of the weapon is of similar construction to a katana between 1-3 feet in length. The shaft is between 5-7 feet in length, oval in cross-section and sports a metal butt-cap for counterweight.

4- onago translated as girl or young woman


	13. Chapter 13 Departure for August Heaven

Note: for those of you keeping track at home, we've now hit Chapter # 70 in the manga, "Where Hollows Fear to Tread."

Also, a reminder,_ Italics_ thinking, "quotes" talking, _Italics_ separated by lines flashback

And I still don't own Bleach, it's characters, or Tite Kubo's soul. (sniff)

Chapter 13- Departure for August Heaven

* * *

Everything was ready to rescue and there were all gathered in Urahara's basement. Chad, Orihime, Ichigo, Uyuu, Ryuu, Yourichi… Well, they were almost ready. 

Ryuu had explained what was about to happen at their last training.

"When you used your power up to this point, you have manifested over your physical form, like a second skin or Chad's armor. However, your power is still limited by your physical form. In order to use your full potential, you will have to leave your body temporarily. If we would have attempted this when your power first manifested, the results would have been disastrous. However, since you have trained in controlling your power you can handle the change."

Tatsuki couldn't help being a little jittery, even though she had just watched Ichigo go though the same process just moments ago. Urahara stood before her, his cane pointed at her forehead.

"Ready?"

Tatsuki started to nod, but the cane hit her before she could complete the motion. Falling on her butt, it took her a moment to realize that Chad was holding up her limp physical form…

…and a second later she noticed that she was naked. All three of the guys turned away a beat later, blushing. The adults (and cat) were unfazed, but also averted their eyes out of sympathy. Ohihime, having already thoroughly explored every inch of Tatsuki, simply giggled, holding her hand to her mouth in mock embarrassment. "I didn't realize you were secretly into public nudity."

Ryuu wore a mixed expression, giving Orihime a glare for her sarcasm, but still smirking at the remark. "Concentrate!" He took a breath and continued in a much more subdued tone. "You should be able to manifest clothing just like your human form. Just envision it and will it to be."

Tatsuki tried to smother her embarrassment and screwed up her face willing clothing into existence.

The kimono that appeared was a lovely shade of red with the familiar dragon pattern in sliver on the back like Ryuu's nagajuban. The rest of her costume matched her twin's with a red hakama, white obi and black tabi boots.

Orihime hopped, clapping her hands together. "Why, it's lovely Tatsuki-chan!"

Ichigo now turned around since the coast was clear. "How… how can you do that?"

Ryuu chuckled a little bit. "Our spiritual human-like forms aren't our natural state, so taking the illusion a step further isn't that hard.

Uyuu started to orbit around Tatsuki, visually examining the elegant fabrics that made up her costume. "Illusion?"

"Rather, think of it like a mix between a second gigai and the seal on a zanpakto. The spirit form limits our power, but it also prevents the potential side effects of a fully released reitsu on others."

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. "Side effects? You didn't tell me about this yet."

"In short, if left totally unchecked, every normal soul, living or otherwise, would be instantly snuffed out of existence within a 500 meter and anyone lower than taicho level would be virtually immobilized and could die from extended exposure."

They all just looked at him stunned.

Ryuu quickly cleared his throat. " That would be if a minor kami did a full release. Anyway, what are we waiting for? Kuchki isn't getting any more time."

Urahara flipped out his fan covering his face. "Of, course, of course. Everyone, get ready to run though the Senkai Mon as soon as it's open. Remember, 4 minutes is all you'll have."

Tessai and Urahara took their positions as the group prepared themselves.

Yoruichi turned back to look at each one of them it turn. "Only those of you who are ready may follow me. Failure means you will never return."

Ichigo looked at the cat funny. "Would we be here if we didn't already accept that?"

Yourichi simply turned back around.

Energy began to crackle in and around the Senkai Mon. Urahara tried desperately to be heard over it. "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

Karin leaning against a standing rock in the dojo's garden, looking up at the false sky with a face blank of all expression. She sensed Mutsuhito come up behind her. "So, they've left?" 

"Hai, mimae."

Karin sighed, still looking blankly at the sky.

Mutsuhito looked at his pupil for a beat or two before continuing. "Do you wish you were with them, mimae?"

Karin just shrugged. "Ichi-nii will keep them safe. I'd just get in the way."

"Is that why you refused to let anyone tell Ichigo about your training or didn't see them off just now?"

Karin simply turned and walked to the door of the dojo. She turned to him after opening it. "Well, let's get crackin. I want be able to toast that strawberry when he gets back."

When Mutsuhito saw the fire in her eyes, he smiled for the first time in years. _She truly is my mimae._

* * *

Matsumoto was sitting at her desk in the office, doing paperwork for once. Hitsugaya-taicho was in a meeting, a time that she always took advantage of to do the stuff that only she could do. She didn't want to become a workaholic like her white haired taicho or loose her reputation, but she also wasn't in any hurry to loose her job. 

Needless to say Matsumoto was surprised when someone knocked on the door. Taicho never bothered to knock on the door to his own office and most people would announce themselves instead of just knocking. She got up, standing next to the couch in the middle of the room. "Enter, please."

The door slid open to reveal a regal woman dressed in all white, her black hair long and draping loosely down her back. Where the robes flowed, Matsumoto could pick the slightest hints of blue.

"My name is Haruko and I come to give you something of great import you will undoubtedly find useful in the near future." (1)

Matsumoto took the unadorned black lacquer box she offered, looking baffled.

Haruko bowed. "I bid you good day."

"Huh… but wait!"

The woman was already gone, the door closed behind her.

Matsumoto sat down on the couch, sitting the box town next to her. _Who would be giving me a gift like this? Is it dangerous or a joke?_

Curiosity winning, Matsumoto opened the box, gasping at what she saw inside. "What in the Nine Hells…!"

* * *

1- Haruko was the given name used by the Empress Shoken Kotaigo, consort of the Emperor Meiji. She is often referred to as the "Mother of the Nation" because of her public role in national welfare for the poor, education for women and was also a major supporter of the Japanese Red Cross. 


	14. Chapter 14 Gatecrashing

Sorry peeps, this got finished a bit later then I had intended.

Remember, assume that everything I don't mention happens the same way as it does in the manga. Didn't see the point of rewriting all of that, just for the sake of adding bits and pieces here and there.

I know there have been requests for longer chapters, but I just don't have the time right now to make them any longer. Sorry, but I will try!

* * *

Chapter 14- Gatecrashing

Steaks fell from a point in the sky over Rukongai. Falling, falling, they crashed into the ground, causing a haze of dust and smoke.

Every member of the group was sprawled in various positions on Orihime's shield.

Orihime pushed herself into a sitting position. "Wah! Kurosaki's landing pose is so artistic! Looks like no one's hurt."

Yoruichi head-butted Orihime in the face. "Did you not listen to what I said? You should be dead right now!"

Ichigo stood up "Why do you have to be so angry? We're all ok because of Inoue!"

"Oi! Both of you, that's enough. We need to find cover."

They all looked at Ryuu… except he wasn't there?

"Ahem, down here."

Ryuu's voice was coming from a golden dragon smaller than Yoruichi.

"Sorry, but there are too many people from the palace abroad that will recognize me, so I'm doing this whenever we are in public."

Ryuu leapt up, landing on Tatsuki's left shoulder.

Ichigo started running off towards the nice neighborhood that had become visible though the dust and smoke. "Ah, That should be where the shinigami live right?"

Yoruichi started freaking out. "Idiot, you can't just go near there! You'll die!"

Just then, Ichigo was lost in the dust as the Seretei wall began to assemble itself. Tatsuki started to chase after him, but was stopped by a painful pinch on her ear by Ryuu's claw. "He'll be fine, Tatsu. We sit this one out."

* * *

Tatsuki, Chad, Ryuu and Yoruichi sat with the elder around the central fireplace while Ishida leaned against the wall next to the door. A serving girl came inside, addressing the elder. "A woman in white is asking for a Kiryuu-dono?"

The elder was surprised when a voice came from the little dragon now curled around Tatsuki's neck. "Ai ya! Is she alone?"(1)

The woman nodded "Hai."

Ryuu crawled up, sitting on top of Tatsuki's head. "Let's go talk to her tsuin."

Yoruichi looked up at him. "Don't be long. We need to discuss strategy."

* * *

As promised the woman in white was leaning against the wall not far from the door.

"Ah, good. For a second there, I thought that the courtiers had caught up with me. Tatsuki, this is Haruko-omi, attaché to Lady Fuu, the White Tiger."(2)

The two women bowed to one another. "It's an honor to finally meet you Tatsu-dono."

"And you Haruko-omi."

"Falling, falling, falling!" Ryuu landed in the dirt between the two women.

Haruko chuckled as Tatsuki made countless apologies to her dusty brother. "There's no point in staying in that disguise, however cute it is. They already know you are here."

Ryuu transformed back into his human form. "Do they know why?"

"Nai"

Ryuu dusted himself off as he stood up. "So, any new developments?"

"Hai, the package was delivered."

Ryuu raised an eyebrow. "Already? You should be commended."

Haruko smiled. "Well, thank you. I believe Lord Shu may have been contacted as well."

Ryuu snorted. "Well, it's not like he tries very hard to hide. His appearances have become a legend among the shinigami."

Ryuu turned to Tatsuki. "Well, we'd better tell Yoruichi that we will not be going with them."

Tatsuki started at this. "What! Why?"

Haruko answered first. "If the Emperor would find out about our involvement in this plot, the Gotei 13 would be the least of our worries. This means that Ryuu and yourself need to stay at the palace until the opportune moment or else risk exposing everything."

Ryuu placed an understanding hand on Tatsuki's shoulder. "This may turn out for the best. We can insert ourselves almost anywhere in the Seireitei from the palace at a moment's notice. Also, if we stay with the group, I will be cut off from my informants. We may even be able to get the Emperor to act on Rukia's behalf and stop all this before it gets out of hand."

* * *

Ryuu and Tatsuki sat in the corner as the others discussed how best to penetrate the Seretei. Ryuu was drawing a map of the palace for Tatsuki.

"… so, to the East of the Courtyard of the Guardians is a bridge that leads to the Teiketsu." (3)

"Ryuu?"

"Hai Tatsu?"

"About Haruko, if she is a retainer to Lady Fuu, then why is she reporting to you?"

Ryuu pondered this out loud, counting off on his claws. "Well, there are several ways to look at it. Number one; the Five Guardians serve the Imperial Family, of which I am a member. Number two; all of the Five Guardians, with the exception of the Lord Chi are currently incarnated or otherwise missing, so retainers in Haruko's position don't have much to do. Number three; every good courtier has allies and spies in every camp. That's just good politics."

"Hai, but she knew you rather well to just be a political ally."

Ryuu's quick remark was lost in the chaos of a formerly boar-riding man flying though the door of the elder's house.

* * *

Hutsgaya-taicho shook his head as he approached the retreat house. His fukutaicho had been acting strangely since about mid-morning, then asking him to come all the way out here. "You wanted to speak with me Matsumoto?"

The shinigami nodded, gesturing for him to come in. "Hai taicho."

"What is it that required us to meet here? We have a perfectly good office."

Matsumoto led her taicho over to the table where a black lacquered box was sitting.

Hitsugaya opened it. Inside were a pair of gauntlets covered and lined with white tiger fir. The fingers ended at the middle knuckle and it stretched up to just below the elbow.

"So someone gave you a pair of gauntlets. Who?"

"A woman in white said she was giving' something of great import you will undoubtedly find useful in the near future' or some such thing. Also, you haven't seen the best part."

Taking one of the gauntlets, Matsumoto put it on. Hitsugaya noted that it fit perfectly. Then Matsumoto clenched her fist…

_Shink!_

Four, four inch curved blades popped out above each knuckle.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Tekko-kagi?" (4)

He ran his hand over the fur of the other gauntlet still in the box. "How did you say she was dressed again?"

"A pure white, flowing kimono, loose raven hair, and a strangely familiar demeanor."

"Well, I was encountered by a man dressed in blue robes who said, and I quote, 'No lord should be seen without his daisho,' and handed me this before vanishing."

Reaching behind him, he pulled out a long tanto. The handle was wrapped with white ray skin under blue silk cording and the sheath was laquered in blue with white wave motifs. He partly drew the blade that showed engraved kanji, "mou-umi, o-tsunami" (5)

Matsumoto just shook her head. "Ok, now this is just getting weird."

* * *

1- "Ai ya" is a Chinese interjection that indicates surprise or regret (aka Damn!). Since Ryuu spent an unknown amount of time on the Continent during his earthly journeys, I assumed that he would have picked up at least the 'finer' points of the language and would use them favor of Japanese swears.

2- the suffix "omi" is used here as a title, suggesting that Haruko is a high ranking retainer, also suggested by her being called an attaché.

3- Teiketsu translates simply as "imperial palace gate"

4- Tekko-kagi- literally "hand claws," a weapon traditionally associated with ninjas and can be used either offensively or defensively. However, unlike this version, they didn't feature retractable or folding blades. Thanks for that goes to the creators of Wolverine. p

5- "ferocious sea, great tidal wave"


	15. Omake 1 The Four Maple Temple

I'm afraid that the next chapter is proving a little difficult. So, instead of continuing your regularly scheduled program, I decided to insert a part of a Ryuu-sentric backstory I wrote as I was fleshing out his history. There are a lot of notes at the end since I'm pulling this out of what is, in essence, a separate storyline, though I've tried to the chapter itself to address this.

For those of you who recall earlier in the story, chapter 11 to be exact, part of Ryuu's evidence proving his identity is an artifact from Shihoin Yourichi's ancestor, the original Shinoin. This little omake chapter tells the story of how he came into the position of such an item.

Though I don't own Bleach, I own Ryuu and Shinoin.

* * *

Omake #1- End of the Four Maple Temple (1) 

Ryuu passed down the open walkway of the little complex in which he stayed. He and his fellows who refused to support Yamamoto had been forced into a semi-exile to this place.

Reaching his destination, he quietly slipped open the door revealing a dark-skinned woman within dressed in just a simple white shift. Her hair was dark, so black it appeared purple in the light that filtered though the covered windows. However, it was clear she was ill. Sweat caused her hair to stick to her face in places and her face was flushed with the effort she exerted just in standing.

Seeing her up, Ryuu shut the door and quickly came to her. "Shinoin, you must not tax yourself so!"

Her ailment did not slow her tongue. "You complain if you remain stationary for more than a couple of hours. Just imagine how my legs feel after a week in bed."

He couldn't help but chuckle. Despite her remark, she didn't resist when he lead her back to her futon, helping her lay back down.

Ryuu remained kneeling next to her bed. "You know I hover like a hen when you do something like this."

Shinoin tried to nest herself comfortably on the futon. "And I do love your company so."

When she made herself comfortable, she smiled up at Ryuu. "Do you remember the day we first meet?"

He brushed some of the hair away that stuck to her forehead. "Let's see. Your father's huntsmen found me half-dead in a mountain pass… I'm sure you remember better than I do. I wasn't even conscious for most of it."

"The priest wanted father to cast you out because he thought you were a naga, come to steal me away." (2)

"Well, I didn't STEAL you…"

"And then there was the time you first saw an elephant."

Ryuu huffed. "I was taken by surprise. Didn't I ride it willingly?"

"Aye, we went to the mango grove that day."

"And then we looked at the stars."

"Through that canopy?"

He ran a hand down the side of her face. "My stars are housed much closer."

Shinoin smiled and shook her head, but then her face became serious. "There is something on the table for you."

Ryuu when and picked up the only thing on the table, her tanto. Looking at her questioningly, he sat on the edge of the futon.

She clasped her hands over his. "Ryuu, I want you to take it. One day you will find one deserving of it."

He nodded slowly and slipped it into his obi. He couldn't help but notice the finality of the motion.

"Now, there is just one more thing I must ask of you…"

* * *

That night, Shinoin passed on, leaving the last of the 13 to morn alone. The family cremated her remains in a quiet ceremony and sealed her in the new family tomb. (3) 

However, Ryuu took her ashes in the night and returned to her homeland. Fulfilling her last request, he did the ritual of her forefathers on the banks of Ganga.(4)

Ryuu could not help the tears that ran unbidden down his face, joining her ashes on their way to the sea. "Goodbye Caturarmasurakula." (5)

* * *

1- the kanji for Shinoin (四楓院) can translate literally as "Four Maple Temple" 

2- a naga is a member of a semidivine race, part human and part cobra in form, associated with water and sometimes with mystical initiation; from Indian mythology

3- "last of the 13" is a reference to Ryuu and his twelve companions, who founded the Seireitei. The others have already passed on by this point in the storyline.

4- Ganga is the name of the Goddess of the Ganges River, a holy river for practitioners of Hinduism and associated with purification. Funeral rites often end with the cremated remains, mixed with rose petals, being scattered into this river.

5- Caturarmasurakula in Sanskrit means "Four Mango Temple." Since her given name is obviously hard for most people to remember, much less pronounce, she took the simpler Japanese name Shinoin when she came with Ryuu when he returned to Japan prior to founding the Seireitei. In the original backstory, this is explained at a previous point.

In case you didn't notice yet, Shinoin was originally from northern India. Several of the other companions (like Soi Fon's ancestor) were also from the rest of Asia rather than Japan.


End file.
